


Soddin' Cavemen

by angelskuuipo



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Early Work, Fluff, GFY, Gen, slightly cracky, spoilers for A Hole in the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike loses a bet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soddin' Cavemen

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece was inspired by James Marsters shaving his head after Angel wrapped. Originally posted sometime in 2004, although I can't seem to find it on my journal now. :/

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
“Oh my God! Blondie Bear what happened?” Harmony asked in wide-eyed horror.

“Sod off, Harm,” Spike snarled back as he made his way to Angel’s office.

He burst into Angel’s inner sanctum and disrupted the staff meeting currently in progress.

Angel sat at the head of the conference table scowling at the interruption. At seeing his grandchilde he couldn’t keep the evil grin off of his face. “Spike. Well, well, well. I see you went through with it after all. I have to say I really didn’t think you would.” Gunn and Wes just stared at the vampire.

Lorne said, “Love the new look, cupcake. It suits you.” Spike growled.

Fred was sitting with her back to Spike. She turned to see what had put that smile on Angel’s face and gasped. “Oh my God! Spike, what did you do?”

As much as Spike wanted to tear everyone’s head off he couldn’t be mad at Fred. He looked at her and said, “You remember that argument the Poof and I were having about who would win a battle between Cavemen and Astronauts?”

She nodded and the others looked at Angel who was smirking in satisfaction. “Well, Peaches and I made a little bet. This being the den of evil and all that we set up a little demonstration. The loser had to do this.” He pointed to his newly shorn head.

Fred gaped. “You mean the cavemen lost?! How could that happen? They had all that primal sensibility. Kill or be killed.”

“Exactly, pet. They couldn’t stop fighting amongst themselves long enough to take out the bleedin’ astronauts. The only ones left standin’ were the ponce’s nancy boys.” Spike ran a hand over his head still not used to the feeling of his scalp. He mumbled, “Soddin’ Cavemen,” under his breath. Truth be told he kind of liked the new look, but he would never admit it to Angel. Bleaching his hair really was a pain in the arse. Someone had snapped a Polaroid when he first came in so he knew what he looked like. He had forgotten just what his natural color really was.

Fred smiled. “Well, I like it. You should keep it that way. Maybe let it grow out, but quit with the bleaching.” She looked at Angel. “Are we done here?”

Angel looked at his notes. “Yeah, that should do it. Why?”

Fred stood up. “I want to see the playback of the demonstration.” She looked at Spike. “I just can’t believe the cavemen didn’t win.” The two left the office, talking quietly.

The four remaining members of Team Angel looked at each other. Gunn asked, “Did you rig it?”

Angel smirked. “Didn’t have to.” At their skeptical looks he said, “Seriously, the cavemen that were conjured were from feuding clans. I didn’t know it till after it was over and by then it was too late. This was a one shot deal. No redos or rematches. So Spike had to shave his head. It’s not like it won’t grow back.” He looked at his watch. “Come on. It’s time to work.”

-30-

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://wickedangel.magical-worlds.us/viewstory.php?sid=71>


End file.
